An embodiment relates generally to object detection and tracking.
Object detection systems include a signal emitting source and a signal receiving unit. The signal emitting source transmits a signal in a respective direction exterior of a vehicle. The signal is typically a pulsed waveform that reflects off an object in the path of the transmitted signal. The signal receiving unit focused in a same direction of the transmitted signal receives at least a portion of the transmitted signal that is reflected off the object. The distance between the vehicle and the object is determined by the duration of time that elapses from the time when the signal is transmitted and the time when the signal is received at the vehicle.
The signal emitting source in a light-based object detection system typically transmits a modulated light signal. The signal receiving unit for the light-based object detection system typically includes an array of pixels with each pixel having a field of view to detect the incoming light. The larger the number of pixels used in the array, they greater the accuracy in determining the range and position of the object. However, due to the cost of pixels, a reduced number of pixels may be used. Using a reduced number of pixels may result in ambiguity of the position of the detected object. For example, given a 16 pixel sensor having a 60 degree field-of-view optic, a lateral ambiguity of the sensed target is 5.5 meters at a distance of 100 meters. Reducing the number of pixels increases the ambiguity of the position of the object. What is needed is a system that can provide a reliable position of a detected object while utilizing a sensor with a reduced number of pixels.